Burning Embers
by iamtryN
Summary: Sequel:To:And the Night Burns On...Emotional overload for Sammy, guilt, angst…Dean to the rescue, of course, that's what big brother is for…little of proud Bobby at the end… oneshot?


**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything supernatural…except my ghost cat-Lucky…

**Possible titles**: I ended up spending longer coming up with a title than writing this…

**SEQUEL**: Oneshot? To: And the Night Burns On…

Burning Embers

Sam curled up in a ball and tried to make himself invisible…God, the things _he had done_ to his brother… he'd been topside for a year and purposely left his brother out of the loop-_and felt nothing_. He'd convinced Bobby to help him deceive Dean-_and felt nothing_. He'd left his brother at Lisa's alone right after being attacked and Dean waking up to find out Sam had been out the whole time-_and felt nothing_. Turned down his brother's offer to take the impala (their home their whole lives!)-_and felt nothing_. Let his brother get turned into a bloodsucking vamp-the things they hunt for God's sake-_and felt nothing_. Dean lost Lisa and Ben because of him-_and felt nothing_. Dean had told him he loved, needed and missed him-_and felt nothing_. Dean had said everything he'd ever wanted to hear from his brother-_and felt nothing_. Dean had said he should have been more like him and maybe things would have been better-_and felt nothing_. Dean sounded like he was almost proud of him-like he was a good person before-_and felt nothing_. Dean had even told him he wanted to eat a bullet for the agony of being alone…without Sam and didn't because of his promise to Sam-_and felt nothing_. Dean, unlike himself, had kept his promise to Sam, no matter the pain it caused Dean-_and felt nothing_. Dean had begged him to want his own soul back-_and felt nothing_. Dean, his big-bad-ass tough as nails brother had begged and pleaded and fought to get back Sam's soul even though Sam didn't want it-_and felt nothing_. Dean had been ready to give it all up for Sam-_and felt nothing_.

Sam was _feeling it __NOW_! He moaned…it was _too much_! Too many tears, too much guilt and too much grief…God, it was overwhelming…. _Feeling_ was a mistake…he couldn't do this…

He moaned again as he turned his head into a pillow, mumbling, "take it away…take it away…take it away…." Tears ran down his cheeks, unchecked and unnoticed…

He felt the bed shift, and a hand was placed on his head, "It's ok… Sammy, I'm here…" Pushing his bangs back, Dean said gently, "I gotcha…"

Sam opened his eyes and sought out Deans', "It's too much…how can you forgive me?", turning his head back into the pillow, and sobbing brokenly.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug, "I got you back…I asked for you to come back to me… to do that for me…and you trusted me…even though you felt nothing and _you came back_…So, yeah, " He rubbed Sam's back in small circles. "I forgive you…this…you whole…back with me…is all I need…I meant what I said Sam-I'm going to continue to be more like you and you are going to do the same, right?…no more acting like me, ok?"

"I was wrong…" Sam said, although it was muffled against Dean's shoulder.

"Wrong about what?" Dean asked confused.

"I wasn't being like you Dean. You have never been that cruel to your own family. And you aren't soulless…and…" Sam seemed on a roll.

"Sammy…I'm far from perfect…" Dean chuckled, Sam was starting to sing his big brother praises again and it felt _damn good_! It had been worth the wait…it had been a long time coming…maybe they could get back to the brotherhood they had before all this crazy shit had started…before Cold Oak….

"Dean, I'm going to fix your apple pie I wrecked…" Sam hiccupped, letting his head rest on Dean's chest.

"What?" Dean asked, Sam wasn't making sense.

"Lisa and Ben…" he sighed… "My fault…so sorry I wrecked your life…" Sam shivered as more emotions crashed into him like a tidal wave. He fisted Dean's shirt, crying in earnest once again.

"If you want to feel sorry for something…feel sorry for missing out on the _awesomeness_ of me for the last year." Dean gave Sam a blinding smile as Sam pulled back to stare at him. " Lisa and Ben aren't your fault." Dean stated softly.

Sam hiccupped , " For four months I suffered the quilt, sorrow and worthlessness of not being able to save you…and I sentenced _you_, who by the way, wasn't guilty of a damn thing…to a year of that torture! You suffered needlessly… and even if _you_ forgive _me_…_I don't_…"

Dean smiled, "_There's my Sammy_! I've missed you…had my doubts of getting you back.." he took Sam's face between his hands, "And yet here…" He looked Sam in the eye, "_you are_…I've got to tell you little brother, _it's the best damn feeling in the world_!"

"You're crazy Dean!" Sam said shaking his head and smiling, puppy dog eyes in full glory!

"I've heard that…so I guess it's a good thing I've got my emo little bro back to keep me in line…" Dean said with a return grin…

Bobby watched from where he was leaning against the doorway to their room and couldn't help grinning himself…it had been a long time coming…but _HIS boys were back_…and the world better prepare…cause the _Winchester brothers_ were once again united and would soon be back to kickin' asses and takin' names…_WINCHESTER STYLE_….

**THE END**


End file.
